When It's All Over
by Doomsday2028
Summary: Ever since he moved into his new school, Silver has been bullied by a group of bullies. He's been beaten, aggrieved, and humiliated. But the worst thing is that the girl he's got a crush on happens to be dating the ring leader of bullies...
1. Anticipation

_**1. Anticipation**_

Silver the hedgehog lay on the ground, bleeding and injured. Both his legs were broken and he cuts and bruises over his torso and face. His body was in a critical condition, but he was still alive and breathing. In front of him were three vicious-looking mobians - an orange nightingale, a red hedgehog, a turquoise echidna, and a purple alligator.

"D-Darren...please..." Silver weakly stuttered. "I'm sorry, man!"

The nightingale, Darren, gave a strong kick right into Silver's stomach. "Are you, kid?" Darren responded in an irritated tone. "Are you really, really sorry?"

Darren stomped on Silver's stomach, making the white hedgehog gasp for air. "Yes, r-really!" Silver cried. "Please, j-just s-s-stop, I'm b-begging you!"

Darren gave Silver a cold, hard, and angry glare. "Then let me ask you somethin'," He said. "If you're just that sorry, then why is it like, the fiftieth damn time I've told and warned you?"

Silver didn't say anything back. He knew that Darren and his groupies would hospitalize him even if he gave Darren and answer, so he knew that it would better if he kept quiet.

"Just as I - or we thought. This guy's got nothing to say!" The echidna told his friends. "What are we gonna do with him now?"

Darren looked at his friend. "I know what to do," He told the echidna as he reached into his jean's pocket. "Just watch me."

Darren took out a Type 54 pistol from his pocket, took out a magazine from his other pocket, and then loaded the gun.

"Whoa, man!" The alligator shouted. "The hell are you thinking?!"

Darren smirked as he cocked the gun. "I'm just gonna teach this piece of shit a short and sweet lesson." He apprised.

"Dude, p-put the gun away!" The red hedgehog stuttered out. "Don't you think this is a b-bit too far?"

"Yeah, I think Takeki's right, Darren." The echidna chimed in. "We should just let him go for now."

Darren shook his head and said, "No way. Silver deserves it."

"Yeah, but killing him? That's just way too cruel, even for me!" The alligator exclaimed. "Look, Darren, I know how you're feeling, but are you really going to shoot him?"

"Relax, guys. I ain't going to kill this poor bastard," Darren calmly told his friends. "I'm just gonna shoot him until I make sure he _really _decides to keep his promise."

Darren aimed his gun towards Silver's legs. As he was about to pull the trigger, Takeki pushed Darren out of fright and frenzy and cried out, "Dude, just quit it, man!"

The second Takeki gave Darren that push, Darren fired his gun and shot Silver right in the chest.

**Months earlier**

Silver walked d0wn the halls of his new high school, looking for his first period class. He it was his first day, so he had some trouble find his way through the building. The school was a very large structure, bigger than what Silver had imagined.

"Okay let's see...where exactly do I have to go?" Silver mumbled to himself as he examined his schedule. "Room 333, social studies with Mr. Farlim...so that's on the third floor. Wait, dang it! I'm on the first floor! I better get there quick!"

Silver dashed through the hallways and up the staircase. The morning bell was about to ring, and he didn't want to be last on his first day at his new school.

_Come on, Silver! _The white hedgehog's mind said. _You can't be tardy or you're in definite trouble!_

Finally, in the nick of time, Silver got to room 333. Breathing deeply from rushing to his first-period class, Silver walked into the classroom. Upon entering, he saw a tall lizard looking at him, as if he was expecting Silver to be here.

"Oh, hello there," The lizard greeted. "You're Silver, right? The new student?"

Silver nodded. "Yes, I'm the new guy, Silver." He replied.

"Okay then, thanks for the clarification. My name is Mr. Farlim. I'll be your social studies teacher for the school year."

Mr. Farlim turned to the talkative class and announced, "Class, I need your attention for just a moment."

The talking stop and the students looked toward their teacher.

"We've got a new student, here with us. His is mame is Silver." Mr. Farlim continued. "So anyways, Silver, I want you to say 'hi' or something, and then take any set you'd like."

Silver reluctantly and dully waved his hand to the class.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mr. Farlim said. "Silver, take one of the green textbooks on the shelf next to the windows. You're going to need one."

Silver looked back and replied with a short "okay", and walked towards the mentioned shelf to get a textbook. The cover read "History of Mobius: Ancient Times" in bold gray letters. After he got one, he headed towards a desk in the back left portion of the room, set his backpack down beside it, and sat down. Class then started after he was done being introduced.

"Alright guys, we're going to start off the day with some book reading. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 544.

The class did as their teacher told them and opened up their books. Mr. Farlim took out his "teacher's edition" of the textbook, and started reading.

"Okay, let's see...where exactly did we leave off from yesterday...here it is: Chapter 9, Section 2 - Rise of the Machines. Around June 2033 B.C., the Nocturnus Clan created a devastating machine that has influenced many of the world's militaries today: the Gizoid. These robots were used as soldiers in order to defeat the Echidna Tribe. With the devastating ability to..."

As Mr. Farlim kept reading to his bored students, Silver decided to take a look around the classroom. He figured that since he was new, he might as well familiarize his surroundings rather than listen to lectures and lessons (he already learned most of what Mr. Farlim was teaching at his old school anyway). Silver looked to his right and saw a variety of different mobians - there were about five cats, four hedgehogs, three minks, three swans, a python, and a chameleon. It was actually surprising for Silver to see such a variety. Back in his old school, probably about 99% of students in Silver's old high school were hedgehogs; he almost never saw other species of mobians in the school, let alone in his hometown, Riccitta.

_Wow, this is different, _Silver thought in slight contentment. _There's a lot more than just hedgehogs around here._

"Hey newbie!" Someone whispered. "Hey!"

Silver looked straight forward and saw a blue hedgehog looking at him.

"Meet me outside this class after this period's over, okay?" He said quietly. "I just wanna-"

"Hey, whoever's talking over there, be quiet and pay attention." Mr. Farlim interrupted. The hedgehog turned his back to Silver. "Yes sir." He replied.

Silver just sat in his chair, confused. What did that blue hedgehog want when Silver just met him? Silver thought about it for a while, but then noticed something about that hedgehog.

_That guy, _Silver's mind began to say. _He looks familiar...but where...where did I see his face before?_

About a rough 40 minutes later, the bell rung and Mr. Farlim closed his text book. "Okay, class is over." He announced. "I hope you all wrote down your homework in your assignment pads. I you didn't, then the homework is to do the review question on page 546 in your textbooks. See you tomorrow."

Silver put his belongings in his backpack and left the classroom. On his way out, he saw the same blue hedgehog at the doorway.

"Hey, you're the new kid Silver, right?" He asked.

"Umm...yeah..." Silver replied. "Can I help you in any way?"

"No, but since this is your first day, I'd thought I'd introduce myself to you." The hedgehog said. "My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Silver's eyes grew wide in amazement. He finally recognized who he was talking to.

"Wait, you're Sonic the Hedgehog?!" Silver questioned. "As in, the speed demon or blue blur?"

"You got it." Sonic replied.

"Wow, I've heard all about your stories _way_ before I even transferred here!" Silver exclaimed. "I never thought that you were one of the students in this school!"

Sonic laughed a little. "Well here I am, standing in front of you."

Silver tagged along with his new friend along the hallways. "So, is there anything I can help with you?" He asked.

"Nope," Sonic answered. "I just thought it'd be welcoming if I came up to you and said 'hi' or something."

Silver smiled. "Oh, okay then...well, I gotta get to my next class." He told Sonic.

"Same here!" Sonic replied. "I'll see you soon, Silver! Hopefully, we'll meet again during lunch. I wanna introduce you to a few people."

Sonic turned to to his right and headed down the stairs. Silver just continued down the hall.

As he walked to his next class, he thought, _Wow, maybe this place won't be so bad after all!_

Silver was correct. But only partly correct.


	2. Trouble

**Hey guys, I just wanna throw this out before you read this chapter, but Skeleton3 and I decided to discard our story "Within My Hate".**

**The reason for discontinuation is because we weren't getting any actual progress with the story; we didn't really have a plan going on with the story and it was the plot-line wasn't really going anywhere further into the story, so we thought that it would be best to get rid of the story rather than continue it**

**In truth, "Within My Hate" was something that we thought up of right off the bat when I created my account, so it was like completely unprepared. This caused us to edit the script numerous times, causing delay in updates,**

**But in full honesty, we don't plan on completely abandoning the story since it is our first fanfiction; we're most likely just going to rewrite the storyline and make it more neat and consistent.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter to "When It's All Over". Enjoy.**

* * *

_**2. Trouble**_

As his science teacher Mrs. Kolymsky gave the class a lecture about the solar system, Silver had the urge to smash his head against his desk until he got head trauma and cerebral hemorrhage. He had never been so bored in his life. Sure, the classes Silver took at his old school had been unamusing to him, but this, he thought, was limbo. Even though every class period was only around 45-50 minutes long, period five felt like three and half hours, especially with the sound of the clock's ticking stuck in his mind.

Finally after what it felt like an eternity, the bell rang and the class began packing up their supplies. "Finally, this class is over for today." Silver sighed out to himself in relief. "I just hope the rest of the day won't be as boring as this one."

Silver made his way out of the classroom and into the halls. He took out his schedule from his backpack's side pocket to see where he had to go next.

"Okay, after science class, I go to...lunch! What a reliever. Maybe I can meet Sonic again."

Silver puts his schedule back and headed to the cafeteria. If Sonic had the same lunch period as he did, then maybe he'll get to introduce himself to some of Sonic's friends. Silver was already excited to start befriending new students during his first day.

"Hey Silver!" A voice called out from behind. "Hey!"

Silver turned around and saw an amber-colored hedgehog with turquoise eyes pacing her way to him. The hedgehog's name was Awrum, and she was Silver's twin sister.

"Oh, hey Awrum," Silver responded. "Did something happen?"

"No, not really," Awrum replied. "But I just wanted to see how you were doing and all."

"Oh, me? I'm doing great." Silver formed a smile on his face. "I met one or two people today...or rather, I guess you could say I 'interacted' with them. What about you?"

Awrum shrugged. "Well, I think Rommerlle High's a nice place to start fresh," She told Silver. "Most of the students here are pretty generous. I got along with a few people just fine."

"Oh, okay, that's good to hear," Silver responded. "Anyways, I need to go now, sis. See you at home."

"Okay, Silver. I also have to get to my next class pretty soon before the bell rings. Bye!"

As Awrum turned around and hurried to her next class, Silver continued to walk to the cafeteria. When he got there, he saw hundreds of people sitting at lunch tables, eating their food. Silver viewed the area to see if he could find a spot to sit at, but it was so crowded he couldn't really choose. Being a little indecisive, Silver figured that since he didn't know anyone it was best to sit a table that was empty for the time being. That was when Sonic arrived.

"Hey Silver, there you are!" The blue hedgehog called. "At first I thought had you lunch at a different time, but I guess not."

Silver laughed a little. "Well, yeah. I guess that's pleasant." He said. "By the way, didn't you say you wanted to introduce to a few people?"

"You got that right," Sonic retorted. "Come on, let me show them to you."

Silver followed Sonic through the multitude of students as they made their way to the destined table. Upon their arrival, Silver saw the faces of Sonic's friends: there was a yellow, two-tailed fox, a red echidna, a light brown rabbit, a sky blue chao (or whatever the heck it was; Silver didn't really know what they were called or what they were in the first place), and a pink hedgehog. They were all looking at him and Sonic.

"What took you so long?" The echidna questioned Sonic. "We thought your schedule changed or something since you wouldn't show up."

"Sorry, guys." Sonic chuckled as he apologized. "I just had to do a few things. I didn't think it would take this long."

The pink hedgehog looked up at Silver. "Sonic, who's this you brought along?"

"Oh, this is Silver. He's new here and it's his first day." Sonic replied. "I wanted to bring him over to our table. You know, to make him feel welcome."

Silver grinned shyly and sat down next to the rabbit, while Sonic seated himself next to the echidna.

"Silver, I want you to meet 'Tails' Prower, Amy Rose, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles." Sonic said as he pointed to the yellow fox, the pink hedgehog, the light brown rabbit and her chao, and the red echidna respectively.

"Um, hey guys." Silver greeted. "How's it going?"

Tails gave Silver a smile. "Hi, Silver! Nice to meet you." He addressed. "My name's really 'Miles', but you can call me Tails. Everyone calls me that."

"Okay, Tails. I'll call you that." Silver acknowledged. "So...what's it like in this school?"

Cream smirked. "Silver, we guarantee you that you'll enjoy being in Rommerlle High," She told the white hedgehog. "A lot of the students here are generous and kind, and they'll offer help when you need it!"

Silver beamed back at the rabbit. "I got it, Cream!" Silver retorted. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Amy gleefully looked at Silver. "So, uh...Silver, where are you from?" She asked. "Like, where did you use to live?"

"My old home was back in Riccitta," Silver told Amy. "It's a small community, but there's nothing really special about it."

"Oh, well I guess that's nice," Amy flattered with a smile. "It was probably tough for you to deal with moving to a new town. But I think you'll fit in perfectly here, Silver."

Silver smiled back at Amy, showing his gratitude for her welcoming. Then he said to the rest of the gang, "I think I'm already part of it now."

"So wait, you're saying that he retired? Thank god!" Knuckles exclaimed in relief. "I've had just about enough of that guy!"

"I know, right? I am totally glad that Mr. Wasd's no longer working here." Amy added on to conversation. "Sometimes I wonder why he was a teacher in the first place. Seriously..."

* * *

Silver listened to the gang's discussion about Rommerlle High and what the people were like in the school. Silver listened intently about to their comments and opinions, but he didn't fo much talking to the group himself. Silver wasn't really talker to begin with, so most of the time he was a quiet person, even in loud, social places.

Then, from the corner of his right eye, Silver spotted a lavender cat, sitting alone with no one around her. To Silver's eyes, the cat was the most beautiful, and elegant person he's ever seen. She wore a violet coat, dark pink high-heeled shoes, and a golden necklace. Her piercing eyes were the most enticing part of her appearance, and they were golden-yellow, just like Silver's eyes. Silver himself just stared at her in amazement, looking at her beauty. Since she was at a distance away from him, the cat didn't seem to notice Silver.

"So what do you think about that girl?" Sonic interrupted Silver's gazing and got his attention. Silver's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"What? Oh, um, nothing really!" Silver quickly responded. "I just...happened to find her in my sight!"

Sonic chuckled. "Don't you think he's cute?" He teased Silver.

"Uh...not really..." Silver lied blatantly as he began to sweat. "But, do you actually know her?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. Her name's Blaze. She's a freshman like us." He told Silver. "Blaze is a good friend of ours, but she's most of the time she's a loner."

Silver, confused, asked Sonic, "Then why don't you guys invite her over here or something?"

"That's the thing; Blaze _wants_ to be alone by herself," Sonic explained. "Don't ask any of us why, she's like that and we just let it slide."

Silver produced a small sigh from his mouth. "Oh, alright, I understand." Silver said in slight disappointment. "By the way, did you say something about a diabeti-"

Before Silver could finishing his question, he saw an unopened can of Hiratia's A zip through his eyes and then hit Knuckles's head.

"Ow! Goddamn it!" Knuckles screeched as he flinched in pain and surprise. "Who do the hell was that?!"

The entire gang turned around to see a group of brutal-looking mobians walking towards them - they were Darren Kipp, an orange nightingale, Takei Kaika, a red hedgehog, Hwang-Su Zhao, a turquoise echidna, and Fyori Lvyb, a purple alligator.

"Oh shit, not them..." Tails mumbled under his breath.

What do you guys want now?" Sonic asked irritatingly. "Haven't you all bothered us enough today?"

Darren sneered. "Shut up, blue-for-fucks." He told Sonic in a nasty tone. "You know the reason why we're here."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "As if you've had a reason in the first place." He said sarcastically.

Hwang flipped the bird at Knuckles in response and spoke to him, "Screw you, Knuc."

"Can't you guys leave us alone for once?" Amy protested. "What have we ever done to you?"

Darren ignored the Amy completely and caught sight of Silver. Then he turned all his attention to the white hedgehog.

"Hello, there...who do we got here?" Darren beamed hellishly and evilly. "I've never seen you before..."

Silver wanted to back away from Darren, but the table was blocking his way. With big drops of sweat trickling from his head, all he could do was lean over it as the nightingale closed in on him.

"Leave him alone, Darren." Cream sternly told Darren. "It's his first day, and he doesn't need someone like you to ruin it."

Darren laughed. "Heh, so we got a fuckin' newbie here?" He snickered. "So what? What's a little bitch like you gonna do about it?"

Cream said nothing back at Darren, but Amy backed tried to back her up.

"Just go away!" She yelled out at Darren. "Darren, why don't you go bother someone elsewhere? You're not welcome here and you never will!"

"I'll make you regret ever being here," Knuckles added on. "Get lost, pendejo."

Letting out a big sigh, Darren drawled, "Oh alright, I guess our talk here is over. I guess I'll see you some other time."

"Don't ever come back!" Sonic called out. "We're better off without you."

Darren chuckled as he turned around to leave. His friends followed along with him, except for Takeki who decided to stay behind for a few seconds to say "You guys suck, ya know." before joining them. After the guys were out of their sights, Silver and the others went back to their conversation.

"Um...just who were those guys?" Silver asked.

"Those guys were Darren and his dumb friends." Sonic told Silver. "Just avoid them as much as possible."

"They're just a bunch of jerks." Cream added.

"A group of shitheads." Knuckles proclaimed.

"Guys who have no lives whatsoever." Amy continued.

"Nothing but troublesome people." Tails said.

Silver just stared at the entire group. "How long have you guys known them?" He asked.

"We've known Darren and his friends since 7th grade in middle school. And yes, they were just as bad as they are today." Knuckles answered Silver. "Except for Cream. She met Fyori first in the first quarter of eighth grade. She didn't meet the rest of the gang until a few months later."

"Fyori was so mean to me," Cream sighed out. "He used to push me around every time he saw me. It got even worse when Darren and the others came along."

The bell rang and everyone at the cafeteria started packing up whatever they took out during then lunch.

"Just ignore Darren an his future inmates. You'll enjoy being in this school if you do." Sonic told Silver.

"Alright then, I understand." Silver replied. "I guess I'll see you some other time."

"See you later, Silver." Sonic said as he walke away.

"Bye now, Silver!" Cream called out.

"It was nice meeting you." Amy beamed.

"Same here!" Silver retorted. "I guess we'll meet each other again tomorrow!"

As Silver waved his friends goodbye, and made his way out of the exit. While he was walking down to his sixth period classroom, he started to think about Blaze - the cat he saw earlier - and what she was like. Sonic had explained to him that she was a "loner", but Silver disregarded that statement.

_That Blaze girl is pretty cute, _Silver thought. _Maybe I can introduce myself to her. We could be friends. I got along with Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream pretty easily, so how hard can befriending just one person be?_

Silver would not know how difficult it would to be to become friends with someone like Blaze until later. Not necessarily because of Blaze herself, but because of the people around her.


	3. Potential

_**3. Potential**_

It was 2:05 P.M. Almost the entire school day had gone by, and Silver was just about to finish his first day at Rommerlle High. His tenth and final period was English, and he had been looking forward to it. English class was Silver's favorite school subject since he was around 11 years old, when he was in the sixth grade. It wasn't because he wasn't crazy about learning how to write better or anything, but it was because Silver had always enjoyed reading the novels that his teachers assigned to him. He liked reading such books, but his favorite genre of books were novels about historical-fiction (Silver's second favorite subject were history and social studies). He loved reading novels about great wars and tremendous catastrophes, as they entertained him with heroic, life-threatening stories about soldiers who fought for a purpose, men and women trying to survive through viscous calamities, and people who try to save others from tragedies.

Silver also liked to read poetry, because it was interesting to him how they have a powerful theme or message in them, despite their metaphorical and somewhat complicated narration. Poems always got Silver thinking and wondering, which was why he liked poetry.

"Okay, English class takes place in room 219, so it should be around here on this floor..." As he walked down the hallway, Silver looked around to locate his next class. He continued to walk past several classrooms - from Rooms 238-243, and Rooms 201-218 - until he got to his destination, Room 219.

"Here it is," Silver said to himself. "I wonder what I'm going to do in English today. Heck, I wonder what the entire class is going to do today."

Silver made his way into the classroom. When he stepped in, he saw English teacher sitting at her table. She was a brown fox, and she was probably around her early or mid-thirties.

Silver approached the table and asked her, "Excuse me, but you're Ms. Wymn, right?"

The fox turned her attention to Silver and looked at him in the eyes.

"Why, yes I am," she said. "What can I do for you?"

Silver scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm new to this school and according to my schedule, I'm supposed to be here this period," he explained to Ms. Wymn. "I just wanted to make sure that my schedule is correct and all."

"Oh, wait a minute - you must Silver!" Ms. Wymn exclaimed. "Hold on, let me check student list. I should have added you already."

Silver over his English teacher as she got onto her computer and brought the Student Enrollment list. She went to the "Period 10 (Freshmen Students)" section and read through the list to see if Silver's name was on the list. Sure enough, it was on there.

"Okay, you're here alright." Ms. Wymn told Silver. "You'll be seated in center-right side of the room. It's next to that window. Also, below the window is a bookshelf with textbooks, so be sure to take one."

Ms. Wymn pointed her index finger to where Silver's seat was, and Silver thanked her as he made his way to the shelf and to his desk. As the rest of the students entered the classroom, the bell rung loudly.

"Okay students, you know what that means," Ms. Wymn announced. "Class has begun. Take out your textbooks and open up to page 555. We're going to start reading 'The Fall of Knothole Village' today, so I hope all of you have your books."

A crimson lemming who was seated in front of Silver stood up. "Um...Ms. Wymn..." He uttered. "I, uh...kinda forgot mine at home and..."

"Then you'll see me after class." The teacher interrupted. "Hopefully you have a good explanation for that."

The lemming sat back down in his desk and Silver heard him quietly mutter out a small _"damn it" _from him.

_Wow, this teacher's a pretty strict person, _Silver thought. _This class is going to be somewhat tough to get through._

Silver sighed and opened his book to page 555. On that page, he saw that the title of the story, _The Fall of Knothole Village_, were in large, bolded, stencil letters. They looked like something you'd see on some sort of military-related novel or magazine. In addition, on the bottom right part of the page, there was a small photo depicting a village in flames. Just by looking at the title and picture, Silver could tell that he was going to read a historical story.

"Okay, who would like to start off by reading the first few paragraphs?" Ms. Wymn asked. "If no one answers, then I'll choose someone by random."

Around 40 minutes after the class began reading, Silver began to feel a little bit tired. His vision started to blur, and his hearing began to dull. But Silver tried to concentrate. He was certainly not going to fall asleep, because then he would have to reread the story at home in order for him to catch up with his classmates. In addition, _The Fall of Knothole Village_ was a long story, and Silver knew that the class wasn't going to finish it in just a few days. They weren't even halfway done with the first part of the story.

"Okay, we'll stop here for today," Ms. Wymn enunciate. "You'll all read the rest of Part 1 for homework, as well completing the 5 review questions for the selection."

Silver felt relieved when he heard his teacher say that. Now he wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep during class too much.

"Since we're running out of time, I'm going to have you guys to work on the vocabulary practice section on page 563 for the last five minutes instead of the symbolism and theme lesson. We won't be able to get through that with this much time left." Ms. Wymn adjusted her glasses. "You'll want to work with another classmate in this assignment, so partner up with the person who's sitting right next to you." She continued. "If you don't finish it before the bell, then just complete it for additional homework."

Silver flipped the pages and began shifting his desk slowly to his left. Then he looked up to see his partner, and he was quite surprised to find out who it was. It was Blaze, the lavender cat Sonic told him about.

Silver looked at Blaze, and Blaze looked back at him. "Are you a part of this class?" She said. "I don't remember seeing you."

"I'm actually new here, and today's my first day in this school. My name is Silver."

"Oh, I see. I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Silver ripped out a sheet of lined paper from his spiral notebook. "So, uh...what's it like here in this school? I know it's a bad time to ask, but I'm just curious and all."

"Didn't you already get your answer?" Blaze teased. "It _is _almost the end of your first day, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but it's not like I'm gonna know all about the community in just one day." Silver responded. "I want to know more about what school life is like in Rommerlle High. You know, so I can fit in with society."

Blaze softly giggled. "You sound like you don't really trust the students here." She said sarcastically. "Well, if you really want my opinion, then here are my thoughts: you'll be able to tolerate most of the people here in Rommerlle High, especially if they're friendly or nice to you."

Silver listened to Blaze intently. "But sometimes, there are people who can make hell rise above your feet." The cat continued. "So you better make sure you know who you're talking to."

When Blaze said that last part, there was one thing that immediately came into Silver's mind: Darren and his friends. Of course he had only met them for a brief moment, but from the way they treated Sonic and the others earlier during the lunch period Silver knew that they were trouble.

"Well, those are just my thoughts, so you might have different opinions." Blaze concluded. "Anyways, enough about the school in general, we need to finish this assignment."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Silver picked up his pencil and began reading the instructions:

_Write down an example sentence of each vocabulary word. Then explain how you are using that word or define it._

Silver looked at the first word, which was "atrocious". He tried to think up of a good sentence that could make use of the word, but his mind was in complete nihility.

"How about 'When they escaped the atrocious event, they were wounded and burnt from the fires'?" Blaze suggested. "That works, doesn't it?"

Silver turned his attention back to Blaze and said to her, "Alright, I guess we can say that."

After Silver wrote down the sentence and a brief definition of "atrocious", Blaze examined the second word, "blather".

"Hmm...what can we say with 'blather'? Do you any ideas?" Blaze asked.

"No, not really. But let me think for a second..."

Before Silver could say anything else, he heard the bell ring loudly. All the students began packing up and leaving the classroom.

"Well, I guess it was nice seeing you today," Blaze told Silver. "We'll meet again tomorrow. Goodbye."

Silver waved his hand at Blaze as she turned away from him. _She really is cute, _He thought as he began walking in the other direction. _I kinda wish I knew more about her, though._

Just then, Silver suddenly felt something hit the back of his head. Next, he heard a loud voice yelling at him from behind. The voice called out, "Hey newbie, get your ass over here!"

Silver didn't need to turn around to find out who was yelling at him. The tone of voice and language was too obvious for him.

* * *

**We apologise if you found this chapter "disappointing". Since this was the chapter where Silver first talks to Blaze, we weren't really sure what to write.**

**Also, We re-uploaded this chapter due to problems in the system. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**~ Skeleton3 and Doomsday2028**


	4. Eventful

_**4. Eventful**_

Silver spun around to see Darren, Takeki, Hwang-Su, and Fyori walking towards him. Their eyes were filled with frenzy and disturbance, and this greatly frightened him. He wanted to run away from the foursome, but he was too scared to move a single muscle in his body. All he could do at the moment was to stand still in fear as the gang proceeded towards him.

"That's right kid, I am the only one talking to you right now," Darren said devilishly. "My friends and I got somethin' to say to you."

Silver backed away a little. _Don't panic. Don't run. _His mind told him. _Just be strong and brave. No need to get away from these guys just yet._

Silver held his position and tried to look fearless and courageous as the Darren and his goons came to him.

"W-what do you guys want?" The white hedgehog stuttered out.

Darren grinned. "Well, since you happen to be the new kid on the book, we just want to teach you a lesson about what we do in this shithole school." He replied. "And you're in for one helluva treat."

Silver wanted to run so badly, but he knew that escaping Darren and the others would be futile, so he decided to ready himself to fight (that is, if the guys were going to attack him).

Just then, Silver heard a voice from behind him. It yelled out to Darren, "Leave him alone already!"

Silver looked behind him and saw Sonic running towards the gang.

"Oh for Pete's sake, not him again..." Hwang-Su mumbled.

Sonic's feet screeched to a halt. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than to bother other people? Or is that the only thing you guys can do?" Sonic sarcastically asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Darren sneered. "Just piss off and let us do what we want to do. Otherwise, we'll get you bad, kid."

"As if I would back down from some like you," Somic retorted. "If none of you guys knew already, it just so happens that I'm a saviour from time to time, saving people and helping nations, while you guys just beat around the bush or whatever."

Fyori snorted. "What's your point?" He questioned.

"Are your that dumb?" The blue blur mocked. "My point is, if you _really_ think you can beat me then you're just plain suicidal."

"Oh, really? I'd actually like to see you try to fight me. In fact, I'd like to see you fight all four of us."

Despite the threats, Silver could tell that Darren was bluffing; everyone knew that Sonic had saved the world countless times, so there was no way Darren and his friends could beat him.

Sonic chuckled and said, "Come at me if you can."

Provoked, Hwang-Su pushed Darren out of his way and yelled at Sonic, "I've had enough of your stupid shit already!"

Hwang-Su was about to punch Sonic but as soon as he angrily swung his fist, Sonic dashed right behind him and kneed him right in the back of spine.

"Ow! Fuck me, that hurt!" Hwang-Su cringed in pain as he tried to get back up on his feet. "You..are gonna pay for that, kid!"

Takeki walked up to the echidna. "Hwang, dude...I don't think fighting this guy at a time like this is good idea," He told his friend. "I mean, you know Sonic's a tough one."

Hwang-Su glared at Takeki and shouted, "Shut up! Do you know how much this prick pisses me off? I think it's time we teach him something!"

Sonic snickered. "You know Hwang, you really should start listening to what people," He spoke. "It'll actually get you from getting hurt for once..."

Darren sighed and said, "Come on Hwang, Takeki's right. Besides, we got way more important things to take care of."

"Yeah man, we should leave," Fyori chimed in. "I don't want to waste my time on these guys."

Hwang-Su looked at his gang, and then looked back at Sonic and Silver. "We'll see each other again," He warned the two hedgehogs. "And when I see you guys the next time, you're both going to die by my hand."

With his back still throbbing in pain, Hwang-Su turned and walked away alongside Darren and the others, and made their way to the nearest exit.

"Wow, you dealt with those guys like it was nothing," Silver complemented. "That was pretty cool."

"It's nothing. Most of the time, they're only bluffing. They know for a fact that they can't take me down." Sonic beamed. "Hwang's really the only one who's always trying to get me injured, but even he can't touch before I do."

"Well, you _are_ Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't think any of the common people would challenge you."

"I guess you could say that."

"Well anyways, I guess we will see each other tomorrow." Silver began to walk away. "See you soon."

"Alright, talk to ya later. Good bye." Sonic replied.

When they parted from each other, Silver kept thinking, _Damn, Darren and his guys are a lot more menacing than I though. Better watch my step or I'll really get in trouble with them._

* * *

"Hey Awrum, wait up!"

Silver ran down the street and caught up to his sister.

"Silver! Where were you?" Awrum asked. "I didn't see you at the exit, so I was wondering."

Silver pause for a moment. He didn't want to Awrum to know what had happened several minutes ago, so he wasn't sure what to say. After a few seconds, Silver came up with a logical lie. "Well, I was...caught up by a few teachers. Um...they wanted to talk to me before I left." He told his sister. "That's pretty much why I came out a little late."

"Oh, I see." Awrum said in acceptance. "Anyway, how was your day?"

"I'd say that my day went by pretty smooth."

"How'd it go?"

"Well, the classes I had were great. I got along with every one of my teachers and I made a few friends." Silver explained. "They were nice people. You should see them sometime."

"That sounds charming," Awrum replied. "For me, most of my classes were pretty tough. But I managed to make it through the day without much trouble."

Silver smiled. "Oh come on Awrum! You're practically an honors student!" He exclaimed. "You make it sound like it's impossible or something."

"Well it's a LOT harder than you think it is," Awrum pointed out. "It's not like teachers give you the same thing each year."

"Um...okay," Silver cleared his throat. "Now that you put it that way, I guess you're right."

Silver and Awrum kept walking down the street. They were silent for a few seconds, until Awrum asked, "Hey Silver? You don't have any trouble with some students around you, do you?"

Silver looked at Awrum. "What? No, why would I?"

"I'm just wondering," Awrum told him. "I heard that some of guys at Rommerlle are pretty tough to deal with."

"Awrum, you don't need to worry about it," Silver assured. "I'll be fine. Really. I won't get into any kind of trouble. I promise."

And that was when things started to get out of hand.


End file.
